Tanma
Tanma is an Av-Matoran. Biography Tanma was created by the Great Beings to participate in the construction of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. At one point, Tanma and the other Av-Matoran left their homeland underneath the Southern Continent to colonize Karda Nui before the awakening of Mata Nui. The colonization effort was hampered by frequent attacks by the Avohkah, but the Toa Mata soon arrived to deal with the threat. Tanma later returned to the Av-Matoran homeland in the caves below the Southern Continent. During the Great Cataclysm, the resulting earthquake caused part of the homeland of the Av-Matoran to fall back into Karda Nui, forming the future Stalactite Villages. Tanma took up residence in one of the villages. Over one-thousand years later, Tanma was working with Gavla when she was attacked by Makuta Chirox. He fled to their village, only to find that the Makuta had corrupted all of his fellow villagers. He escaped and ran to the other villages to warn them, but the other villages eventually also fell. Weeks after the attack, Tanma became the leader of the remaining Av-Matoran once Kirop, their former leader, had been transformed into a Shadow Matoran as well. When all the surviving Matoran from all the villages in Karda Nui had come together, Tanma directed them to hide in one of their underground shelters. While they were in the shelter, the Makuta bombarded it from above with Tridax Pods containing Shadow Leeches. During the attack, Tanma wished that Kirop, his good friend, was still there to lead the Av-Matoran. Luckily the Leeches couldn't get into the shelter, and they quickly died due to their short life spans. Once the attack stopped, Tanma opened the hatch of the shelter to check to see if it was really over. He spotted not only the Makuta flying away, but he also witnessed Toa Mahri Matoro falling in the waterfall. Somehow, he sensed that something significant was about to happen and quickly ran back to the remaining Av-Matoran and told them to get down. Seconds later, light flooded through the room. Tanma had closed his eyes by reflex, and thus was not blinded. When he looked outside after the light, he noticed that the Makuta were completely blinded. He realized then that the Av-Matoran had a chance to fight back at this time. At one point, Tanma and several other Av-Matoran, including Photok and Solek, mounted a strike against the Makuta, who used Shadow Matoran as their pilots. Tanma was attacked by some Shadow Leeches, but fired a Light bolt which destroyed them. Suddenly, the Toa Nuva appeared in the air before them. Lewa then tried to capture a Shadow Leech, but Tanma stopped him from doing it, and accidentally connected to the Toa, sharing his memories of the past. Overwhelmed by the new arrivals, the Makuta then retreated. Tanma and the remaining Av-Matoran brought the Toa Nuva into the shelter, where they discussed the happenings of the past weeks. It was decided that Tahu, Gali, and Onua would go to the swamp to find the Mask of Life, while the others stayed to help the Av-Matoran. Later, Pohatu and Photok were lured in a trap and defeated by Chirox. Lewa and Kopaka, with Tanma and Solek, respectively, then attacked the Makuta. Lewa and Tanma were nearly defeated by Antroz, but Lewa used a cyclone to blow him away. When Kopaka and Solek were defeated by Vamprah, however, Lewa decided to escape, saying to Tanma they needed help from the other Toa Nuva. Later, they were informed of the fate of their allies by Antroz who was cloaking himself. Dodging Chirox and Vamprah, they went to the cave where Antroz was guarding the four heroes, who were hanging unconscious, from the ceiling. Lewa woke up Pohatu and fought Antroz using his Midak Skyblaster, for which Tanma provided the Light. After temporarily defeating Antroz, Pohatu and Lewa carried the others outside and escaped. While some of the Matoran connected with the Toa Nuva, Lewa created a cyclone which caused a Shadow Matoran spy, Kirop, to fall to the ground. The Toa Nuva quickly went to the stalactite where he had fallen and captured him. While Tanma and the Toa Nuva discussed a plan, Kirop woke up. Hearing all of this, he blasted through his prison with Shaodw energy, and went off to the Shadow Leech Hive, believing that the Toa Nuva were going to destroy it. Kirop had been tricked, however, and the Toa Nuva followed him to the hive. A battle followed, which the Toa Ignika joined in. The group was defeated and taken hostage. Due to Pohatu's quick work though, everyone was freed, and a bigger battle ensued, for the Toa Nuva had three keystones, the key to waking the Great Spirit. During the battle, the Makuta noted that, surprisingly, they were losing. Mutran ushered everyone down to the swamp. Upon going himself, he was caught by the Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran. After forcing him to tell where the Makuta were headed, the Toa Nuva went down to the swamp as well, with Tanma and their other Av-Matoran partners to assist them. Later, he, Photok, and Solek joined with Takanuva to gather all of the Matoran in Karda Nui. Soon, Vican encountered the group and revealed that a Rahi could cure Shadow Matoran. They found the Rahi, a Klakk, and though Radiak claimed to be cured, Tanma remained skeptical because there was no physical change. Takanuva then told Tanma, Solek, and Photok to go get the other Shadow Matoran to be cured. Under the order of Takanuva, Tanma and the other Av-Matoran fled Karda Nui and traveled to Metru Nui. There, they celebrated the reawakening of Mata Nui, although the occupants of the Coliseum were soon interrupted by Teridax, who announced his rule over the Matoran Universe. When the Great Spirit Robot was damaged beyond repair and Teridax was defeated by Mata Nui, Tanma and the other surviving Matoran of Metru Nui, made a mass exodus to the reformed planet of Spherus Magna. ''The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, Tanma was one of the several Matoran who were transformed into Toa by Takanuva, who sacrificed his powers and became a Turaga. When Toa Takanuva arrived in the pocket dimension, he was partnered with Tanma to investigate the appearances of Rahkshi in the "''Kingdom of the Great Spirit". When Takanuva insisted on bringing along Matoro, Tanma voiced his displeasure with this decision. When they arrived in the underground Bohrok tunnels in Po-Wahi, Tanma, Takanuva and Matoro confronted Teridax, who cloaked the Rahkshi in shells of Shadow for them to get past the Light barrier. During the fight, Tanma destroyed the Kraahkan, but was killed by Teridax's Shattering power. Abilities & Traits As an Av-Matoran, Tanma has the ability to change how the color of his armor appears. He has been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Tanma can also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools. After the Makuta invaded, Tanma swiftly grew used to being the leader of the remaining Av-Matoran, and was learning to direct the Av-Matoran during the attacks. Tanma is bold yet sensible, knowing that his allies, during the invasion, had to use hit and run tactics to prolong their survival. Tanma acted as a living source of energy for Lewa's Midak Skyblaster and could also share his knowledge of Karda Nui with Lewa Nuva while they were physically combined. Tools Tanma wields dual Power Swords, and, like other Av-Matoran in Karda Nui, he has a rocket booster attached to his back. BIONICLE.com Stats: Appearances *''Comic 12: Realm of Fear'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 12.5'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''Phantoka Mini Movie'' *''Comic 13: Swamp of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising'' *''Battle For Power'' (Non-canonical Appearance) *''Phantoka Promo Animation'' (Non-canonical Appearance) Category:Matoran Category:Av-Matoran Category:Miru Wearers